callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M4A1
For the related rifle found in the DS version of MW2, see M4 Carbine. The M4A1 Carbine is an American assault rifle featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Modern Warfare: Mobilized, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Overall The lower receiver of the M4A1 has "BLUE4" written in tape; the M16A4 shares these markings. "BLUE4" is a reference to BluFor, the opposite of OpFor, which is applied to all NATO forces. It also says, "Property of U.S. Government, Caliber 5.56mm, M4A1 Carbine" over the magazine housing, regardless of what faction for which the player is fighting. In both Single-Player and Multi-Player, when seen on the ground or in the hands of another player/NPC, the M4A1 has no visible foregrip, but if picked up by the player, it will have one (unless a Grenade Launcher was attached). Campaign In singleplayer, the M4A1 is first used in "Blackout". During the campaign, the M4A1 is always equipped with a Tasco Red Dot Sight and the AN/PEQ-2A and the grenadier version of the M4A1 is equipped with the M203, Holographic Sight, & AN/PEQ-2A. If the player uses the give all cheat in the mission "Ultimatum" (on the PC version), a M4A1 SOPMOD without the Red Dot Sight can be obtained. The SAS uses the M4A1 SOPMOD in the missions "Blackout", "Safehouse", "Ultimatum", "All In", and "No Fighting In The War Room". Many Marines use the M4A1 Grenadier in "The Bog", "War Pig" (Level) , and "Shock & Awe". Captain Price will always use the M4A1 with attachments in all SAS missions(except "All Ghillied Up" and "One Shot,One Kill). There is no M4A1 with iron sights. This also applies to the G36C. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the M4A1 carbine appears as its regular model, the M4. It has an attached foregrip which is held by the player but does not take up an attachment slot. The M4A1 can be modified with a red dot sight, ACOG Scope, M203, or silencer. The M4A1 is an excellent weapon in the right hands, with moderate damage and fairly low recoil. However, the M4A1 has fast, large idle sway (4 degrees) making it more difficult to aim with at long range. This was done for balancing purposes, because the M4A1 was incredibly overpowered in the beta, in which it had no idle sway. The M4A1 shares ammo with the M16A4 and the G36C. The M4A1 Carbine is one of the most commonly used weapons in online multiplayer on all platforms. As stated above, the M4A1 is not particularly effective at long range due to its sway on consoles. The M4A1 is ideal in close quarters combat due to its high rate of fire. Steady Aim also makes the M4A1 a fairly decent hip-fire weapon. Double Tap can be quite effective due to low recoil and low damage, but ammo use increases dramatically. Another good perk for this rifle is Stopping Power, which makes it deadly at all ranges. The weapon's low damage output can be compensated by its high rate of fire, and the very low recoil allows for accurate full automatic fire at short and medium ranges. Because of this, Bandolier can be useful. For these reasons as well, either optics or a silencer is a good choice. Image:m4_4.png|M4A1 Carbine in Multiplayer Image:m4iron_4.png|Iron sights M4a1-.JPG|Reloading the M4A1 File:M4A1 RDS 4.png|The M4A1 in Singleplayer with a single-player only Red Dot Sight, AN/PEQ-2A, and foregrip. Image:m4eo_4.png|M4A1 Grenadier with an EOTech sight, AN/PEQ-2A, and M203 Grenade Launcher. Image:m4sopmod 4.png|M4A1 SOPMOD with a Red Dot Sight, Suppressor, AN/PEQ-2A, and M203. File:m4sopmod2_4.png|Unused M4A1 SOPMOD that has a silencer, M203 Grenade Launcher and an AN/PEQ-2A. M4A1 Tasco Silenced.png|Unused M4A1 with a silencer, grip, SP RDS, and AN/PEQ-2A. This version was used by Romeo One-One in Mile High Club and by Cpt. Price in Crew Expendable. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The M4A1 (serial number "19200-49042") returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, but looks quite different compared to the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare variant. Overall In campaign, when used with a Red Dot Sight, the zoom whilst aiming down sight is much greater than in multiplayer; this trait is shared with the ACR. The M4A1 makes a different firing sound in campaign than it does in multiplayer. The M4A1, M16A4, and the WA2000 all have the same reload sound, as well. Singleplayer The M4A1 is first seen in "S.S.D.D.", (also notably the first weapon used ingame) when the player helps train the locals, and seen in almost every mission after that. The M4A1 actually is used by Joseph Allen in "No Russian," suggesting that NATO weapons were captured by Makarov and his men. The M4A1 has many attachments, such as M203 grenade launcher. The M4A1 is commonly used by the Rangers and Task Force 141, as it is the standard assault rifle for the two factions. In many missions the player will start out and see the M4A1. In right hands the M4A1 can be a very deadly weapon, due to its accuracy. The M4A1 always comes with a vertical foregrip on the gun, unless the player is using an under-barrel attachment. The M4A1 has a high rate of fire, but it also sways 4 degrees making it difficult to aim. The M4A1 is last seen in the level "Endgame." The unique "SOPMOD" version of the weapon, found only in "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" and in "The Gulag". The SOPMOD M4A1 is equipped with a silencer, Red Dot Sight, and M203. However, it will lose the silencer later on in the mission. However, if the player switches out the M4A1 for another weapon and switches it back after the ambush it will again have the silencer attachment. Although this is very rare, there's also an ACOG and M203 version of this in the level Hornet's Nest and Of Their Own Accord off from fallen friendlies. Rarely but sometimes the ACOG and M203 version is found by a fallen friendly in Contingency. In "Museum", the silenced M4A1's pickup icon is different than usual. It appears to be the unused M4A1 with a silencer and a Tasco Sight from Call of Duty 4, a theory reinforced by the name "M4A1 Suppressed", which they share. On the Single-Player menu screen, Ghost is seen holding an M4A1 with Holographic sight (which is never used by him during the campaign), but it's front iron-sight is actually the original M4 sight (like in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare), while the rear one is different and is flipped down. Multiplayer In multiplayer the M4A1 becomes available at level 4, when Create-a-Class is unlocked. It is very similar to the ACR, firing 50 RPM faster but having slightly higher recoil and lower range. This essentially makes it inferior to the ACR since having a firing rate 50 RPM faster is barely noticeable, while the higher recoil and lower range can make a big difference at long range. However, even this small increase in fire rate may make the difference at close range, especially with Stopping Power. It is a good idea to use Scavenger or One Man Army with the M4A1 because it uses up ammo quickly due to its rather fast fire rate. The M4A1's slight recoil forces the user to burst fire at long range, which makes it more suited to medium to close than the ACR while the ACR is still much more accurate at long range when firing full-auto. The M4A1 also has a tighter hipfire cross-hair, again giving it more utility in close quarters. The M4A1 benefits greatly from Stopping Power due to its relatively low damage, making it kill in 4 shots at even the highest ranges. It has almost no benefits from Stopping Power in hardcore, because the gun will still be a 1-hit-kill at close and mid-range, and 2 at long range. However, with Stopping Power, it will be able to one-shot players if a headshot is made at long ranges, so the effects are generally useless. Attaching an ACOG Scope to an M4A1 in multiplayer causes the text to change from "M4A1" to "M4 ACOG Sight". Players often fit a Red Dot Sight, Holographic Sight, or Silencer onto this gun, however the iron sights on this gun are regarded as some of the easiest sights to use in the game, as they are relatively open, meaning the player still has decent peripheral vision. While using the iron sights however, the M4A1 has a fair level of muzzle flash. A silencer may be used to counteract this problem. An uncommon yet effective tactic is to use Thermal Sight on this weapon. Though the recoil is magnified, it will quickly down an enemy and often yielding headshots. Scavenger is recommended while using this tactic because the amount of rounds used will also increase. Players who find 60 extra rounds is enough should use Sleight of Hand Pro to reduce the time reloading and decrease the time it takes to ADS, or Marathon if the player plans on 'Running and Gunning'. The pickup icon in multiplayer uses the same pickup icon that the Call of Duty 4 M4A1 uses, even though the two rifles look quite different. Oddly, when using FMJ, the grip on the rifle disappears when it is dropped, reloaded, or in 3rd Person. Although a removable olive green grip is seen when held. The M4A1 is one of the six guns that come with a foregrip as standard, not taking up an attachment slot. The others are the MP5K, Vector, TMP, PP2000, Striker, and M93 Raffica. Also, the M4A1's Create-A-Class icon is seen without a foregrip. Like the AK-47 and ACR, this weapon's designation with an M203 is "M4A1 Grenadier". This is different from all other assault rifles, which have the added "w/ Grenade Launcher" instead. The M4A1 (Iron sights, Red Dot, Holographic) doesn't have idle sway while aiming unless the silencer or grenade launcher is attached. Using the Bling perk with Red Dot or Holographic and either silencer or grenade launcher will add sway. In third person, even when optics are attached to the gun, the iron sights are flipped up. In first person, the iron sights will be flipped down if there is an optic attached. Weapon Attachments *M203 *Masterkey *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags File:M4 6.png|M4A1 File:M4 iron 6.png|Iron sights M4sopmod 6.png|M4A1 SOPMOD from Modern Warfare 2 M4r.JPG|Reloading the M4A1 M4cropped.PNG|The M4A1 in third person. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The M4A1 Carbine is featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized with two variants, the original 3-round burst M4 Carbine, and the fully automatic M4A1. The M4 Carbine and M4A1 have the same rate of fire, but the M4A1 has much more stopping power. M4A1 The M4A1 is very similar in appearance compared to the console and PC one in Call of Duty 4. It has the same reload animation, and it is only found with a red dot sight and foregrip in single player as well, but that is where the similarities end. First of all, the weapon has a higher damage than the Call of Duty 4 version, as it can perform a one shot kill if it is aimed at the chest at any range. Second, it has a higher rate of fire, and, lastly,like all the weapons of Modern Warfare: Mobilized, it has almost no recoil when aiming down the sights. Singleplayer In single player, the M4A1 is a starting weapon in the last few missions of the American campaign, and in the middle of the British campaign. Since it has a high rate of fire, and only 120 extra rounds to start with, it usually runs out of ammo before the end of the level. Multiplayer In multiplayer, it is the first weapon unlocked for the American/British faction, taking 50 kills to unlock. Due to its high rate of fire and low recoil, it is favored by most players. The lack of spare magazines usually isn't a problem, since most players die before they use up half of the magazines. File:M4A1 DS.jpg|The M4A1 with a Red Dot Sight on the Nintendo DS. File:M4A1_Mobilized_sight.jpg|Aiming down the Red Dot Sight. File:M4A1_Inventory_Icon_DS.jpg| The M4A1's Inventory icon. Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bdBxdMsuLSc M4A1 guide http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iM7LLbWbILM Gameplay with the M4A1 in Modern Warfare 2 Trivia General *When sensitivity is 10 (insane) and the player is turning to the right, the M4A1's missing a rail on the right side of the handguard; this modeling error is most likely for the purpose of saving memory and space. *The M4A1 is shown having a foregrip but this has no effect on accuracy as shown when an M203 is attached. *The M4A1 is one of the seven guns that come with a foregrip as standard, not taking up an attachment slot. The others are the MP5K, Vector, TMP, PP2000, Striker, and M93 Raffica. *The M4A1 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare has a carrying handle while in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 it doesn't. *The M4A1 has tape at the end of its magazine in Modern Warfare and Modern Warfare 2. This trait is shared with the M16A4, TAR-21, and FAL in Modern Warfare 2 *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare the lower receiver of the M4A1 has "BLUE4" written in tape; the M16A4 shares these markings. "BLUE4" is a reference to BluFor, the opposite of OpFor, which is applied to all NATO forces. It also says, "Property of U.S. Government, Caliber 5.56mm, M4A1 Carbine" over the magazine housing, regardless of what faction for which the player is fighting. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare the selector switch is set to semi-automatic fire, although it is full-auto. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *On the left side of the gun, tally marks are scratched into the receiver. These marks surpass 100. *It is the first weapon to be picked up and used in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 campaign. *The emblem received for getting 1000 kills with the M4A1 says M4 Carbine on it, instead of M4A1. *The M4A1, along with the ACR, have the largest ammo reserve capacities of all assault rifles (630). *When you reload the gun in multiplayer (with FMJ) you can see that you hold it like there's a foregrip, but there isn't. *The M4A1 is last used in Loose Ends. *The M4A1 has a stock extremely similar to the AK-47's. *If the player picks an M4A1 up from the ground, the player's character will pull the charging handle back before assuming the normal hip-fire stance. *The pickup icon for the M4A1 in Call of Duty 4 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 are the same, despite the actual weapons having very notable physical differences. *The M4A1 in campaign has the reload animation of the M16A4. *The M4A1's fire selector switch is set to Semi-Automatic yet it fires automatically, this can be seen in both its Create-A-Class Icon and while holding/reloading the gun. *In the Campaign the firing sound is the same as an M16A4 yet in the multiplayer it shares its own sound, this can be checked in the Museum level where both M16A4 and M4A1 reside. Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized weapons